User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: Adam McKay's "Vice" is Subtle as a Sledgehammer but Sharp as a Scalpel
A behemoth of the modern political climate, Dick Cheney's life is one of a surprising lack of complexities and rooted in the very same human desires that drove the liberals that denounced him and the civilians impacted by his decisions; this, at least, is what Adam McKay's ultimate lesson is with his newest film Vice. Bolstered by a fantastically encompassing performance by Christian Bale, McKay's surprisingly neutral and reliably witty screenplay saves himself from his sloppy, self-indulgent directing. The Cast Drawing out a surprisingly strong ensemble and dynamic supporting roster, Adam McKay brings his trademark wit and gives it for actors to flourish with. Shea Whigman, Naomi Watts, Alfred Molina, and Justin Kirk all weave themselves into the narrative effectively, while Sam Rockwell and Tyler Perry do adequate impressions of the Commander in Chief George W. Bush and Colin Powell respectively. The most apparent and effective of this side of the cast is Jesse Plemons as the unnamed narrative, who laces his exposition with a wit and energy that offers an ease of explanation to an audience who may not have the knowledge of what is occurring. The Cheney inner circle is the most stacked as a cast, and thus gives the best performances. Allison Pill as Mary Cheney, the youngest daughter, is heart-wrenching in her brief work, while Lily Rabe makes her presence known enough for her acts to register in the story. Steve Carell and Amy Adams both turn in reliably strong work, the former a sleazy but entertaining insider in Donald Rumsfield and the latter a Lady Macbeth-type firebrand. Christian Bale has finally established himself as one of the best actors of his generation. He imbues Dick Cheney with intelligence, poise, and cruelty, with his eyes always speaking to his ability to speak years and potentially decades into the future. However, he never becomes a drone to that darker side of Cheney, easily offering up a certain appeal and human engagement that makes his motives humane, even when his actions are monstrous. Score: 4 out of 5 The Script Laced with ironic wit and intelligence, Adam McKay's screenwriting trades the sharp, bombastic humor he is known for with a much more mature and sophisticated taste that translates far better for the story he decides to tell. Weaving in and out of the narrative- this time with a single narrator rather than a barrage of cameos- McKay's film never loses steam even if it also hops over some of the more intricate moments of Cheney's life. Initially a college dropout and deadbeat, Dick Cheney eventually pulled himself up by the bootstraps and placed himself into Washington D.C. as an intern for Donald Rumsfield. Learning and working his way up the political ladder, Dick Cheney took a brief break from politics before catapulting to the position of Vice President to George W. Bush, where he twisted his power into the most influential man in Washington D.C., and therefore the world. One thing that Vice accomplishes astoundingly well is humanize Dick Cheney. While Cheney certainly performs controversial and inhumane actions, it's hard to deny his reasoning or his motives. McKay doesn't write Cheney as a monster, but in many ways infuses him with the character traits of a storyteller. McKay's version of Cheney is an author of history; he analyzes and dissects the characters of D.C., he manipulates and predicts the plot twists of 20th century America, and he draws out conflict from seemingly nowhere. It's a fascinating type of character piece that truly works as a testimony to McKay's laser-focused screenplay. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction While McKay's screenplay is razor sharp, his directing borders the lines between bumbling and painfully self-indulgent frequently and noticeably. There are plenty of gimmicks and metaphors that arise, many of them simply not landing in the intended way. His favorite filmmaking tool appears to be a sledgehammer, and unfortunately this may've been the job for a mallet. His method is incendiary and controversial, but offers no real solutions or alternatives in a cynical interpretation of history. His technical and crafts team certainly compliment McKay's style, however. Greig Fraser manages to capture some very engaging and powerful imagery, which while never as sophisticated as McKay may desire are effective. Meanwhile, Hank Corwin keeps up with McKay's lightning quick screenplay and Nicholas Brittell contributes a subdued but quality score. In terms of crafts team, the biggest standout belongs to the makeup department. Bale, Adams, and especially Carell all disappear into their roles visually and physically thanks to the work done to them, aging and de-aging believably in the several decades the film covers. Score: 3 out of 5 Final Verdict An energetic but scatted analysis that acts as both a barrel of gunpowder and the match that sets it ablaze, Vice is a sharp film that often knows its own intelligence too much. Adam McKay's blunt and overzealous directing is compensated by his deft screenplay and a cast of dynamic actors. Willing to look at a controversial man with an uncontroversial light, Christian Bale engulfs the entire film in the raw power and influence that Cheney possessed over American history. Final Score: 80% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Actor - Christian Bale *Best Supporting Actor - Steve Carell (in a weaker year) *Best Original Screenplay *Best Editing (in a weaker year) *Best Original Score (in a weaker year) *Best Makeup & Hairstyling *Best Limited Female Performance - Allison Pill Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2018 Reviews